


A Morning to Remember

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some Sad shit, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: Jim and Claire's first kiss after he turns into a troll.





	A Morning to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic every on an official fanfiction platform, so i'm pretty new here. This story takes place a few days after the Eternal Night and while the trolls are on their way to New Jersey.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. This is a one-shot.  
> Also it's shorter than most of my stuff, but it's still sweet.   
> ENJOY!!

It had been four days since Claire and Jim and the trolls started their journey to New Jersey. Four days since the defeat of Morgana and four days since Jim and Claire had left home. The road was long and it was difficult and even though they were just beginning, trouble was already brewing. 

The trolls didn't know how to behave and apparently,they didn't know the meaning of the word "stealth".  
It was exhausting. Claire had already covered up for a few children who had decided to eat part of a police cruiser. They thought it was a hilarious prank to play, but it didn't look like that to Claire. 

Jim was also occupied with being the Trollhunter. 

Protecting and guiding the trolls as they walked on their way to New Jersey, and every once in a while training with Nomura and Claire. Because even though he had defeated Gunmar the Black, that didn't mean that he didn't have to train. 

But during those rare moments when the half-troll was alone, Jim was struggling to accept what he had become.  
Jim didn't think that Claire noticed, but he should've known better than to think his girlfriend wouldn't see his recent sadness.

So one early morning, when the sun hadn't risen yet but there was still gold painted in the sky, Claire pulled him to the side away from the large group of bustling trolls and sat on a boulder. Jim wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, but he knew that if Claire wanted to pull him aside, it was something important.   
Claire watched as the clouds turned into a rosy pink as Jim sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands, so he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. A tick that he had never managed to get rid of. 

"I know what's going on Jim." Claire said all of a sudden.   
"Y-you do?" The half-troll stuttered. He mentally winced at himself.   
Claire nodded.   
"You think that I don't see your sadness when you turn away, or when you go on walks in the woods alone while everyone is resting." She placed her hand on his. Rubbing the stony texture with her thumb. It was comforting for Jim in a small way.  
"But I do Jim. Please... will you tell me what's wrong."   
Jim turned away from his girlfriend and tried to cover his face with his hands, but Claire gripped them firmly. She knew what he was trying o do and she wasn't having it.   
He sighed and turned to look at her and met her eyes. 

Oh those eyes.   
They were his downfall. When they had first started dating, Claire had mentioned that she didn't think they were as beautiful as his ocean blue ones. That she felt like they were dirty and boring. But he disagreed with her. It was one of their only disagreements.  
He thought they looked like warm chocolate or the rich and deep earth. They looked like freshly brewed coffee in the morning and Jim knew that every time he woke up, he would want to see them. The only coffee he would ever care for.   
And when the light hit those irises just right, they would turn into golden honey.   
He swore that they were the most beautiful thing in the world. But she never believed him.  
So when he gazed into those honey eyes, he knew that he couldn't lie to her. Jim swallowed thickly, feeling as if wool was stuck in his throat, and began to speak. 

"I just uhm....I feel like.... I don't know, I just...I'm just ashamed of what I did." 

"Well, what did you do?" Claire asked. Jim cast his eyes down, not able to bear looking into her brown ones anymore. 

"I abandoned you guys. Part of the Jim you knew, is gone and I... every time I see myself in a mirror or in a reflection...I'm just reminded of what I did and I can't help but feel guilty. I left you guys and I can't help but think that I'm still leaving you. I mean, I left Toby back in Arcadia! And AARRRGH!!! And my mom, and Strickler, and I just, can't help but feel like I'm abandoning them. I know that turning into this.." he gestured at his body, "...thing was for the greater good and all of that but.... I don't know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

Claire stayed silent as she took in his words. Trying to understand what he was saying and how he was feeling. But when she couldn't come up with anything, she realized that this was probably something Jim had to go through on his own. She knew that he was still her Jim and that the boy she fell in love with was right there.   
She knew that he never left them behind and that he would always come back to her no matter what, but he hadn't realized that yet. He was still trying to understand that.   
She gave his hand one more rub and brought her hand up and turned his head so that he was facing her. 

And she smiled. 

"Oh, Jim." She said. "I know that this is hard for you. I cant even begin to imagine what it feels like, having to go through this. But I promise..you did not leave us. You never have. And while your mom and Toby are still back in Arcadia, I can promise you that they don't feel abandoned."

"I won't lie and say that I wasn't bothered by your decision, but I will say that you are still YOU. You're still Jim Lake Jr. the Bular-Slayer," Jim chuckled dryly at the name. "You're still Jim Lake Jr. the Trollhunter. Jim Lake Jr. my Romeo, and you're still Jim Lake Jr. beloved son, friend, and boyfriend."  
Jim glanced back up at the girl before him and a small smile graced his face. 

"And besides," Claire said. "I think you look kind of cute like this." 

With that she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was their first kiss since he had become a half-troll and he had to admit, it was like he was having his first kiss all over again. Electricity ran up his hands and shocked his heart and he could feel the tingly sparks coming from his lips too. He pulled Claire closer to him and together they kissed while the sun began to rise. His lips were soft and hers were warm. It was a blissful moment.

They were pulled back to reality when Jim flinched back in pain. The morning sun had hit his hand and foot and they had to retreat back into the shade. Claire took off her jacket and draped it over Jim's head so that it shielded him from any sunbeams that managed to pierce through the forests leaves. Once they were safe, a light chuckle escaped Jim's throat. Which soon turned into a full on laugh, and Claire joined in. 

"That was a close one." Jim said, still chuckling.   
"Yeah it was. Maybe we should head back to camp and you know, find some real shade."   
"That sounds like a good idea. Come here."  
And with that the half-troll pulled his girlfriend to his side and they walked back, carefully, to their camp. Sharing a kiss or two on their way.


End file.
